James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 1 The Return of Quantum
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James Bond Jr a few years after the series where James and his team up with 007 for the first time against Quantum. JamesxTracy


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 1 The Return of Quantum

Note: I think James Bond Jr is a good show and I'm putting some more of 007's enemies in the series and some of the guest girls from the 1st series will recur in it also James and his team join forces with 007 a lot and set after Skyfall.

James Bond Jr was very cross about what MI6 had done years ago to his Uncle James Bond 007 and his friends were worried about him.

"I refuse to join MI6." He said.

"We try to understand James." Said Horace "IQ" Boothoyd. "We really do."

"I know you four are trying to Understand but I don't think M is listening to the fact I don't want to join MI6." Said James.

"Ok my man we get it and S.C.U.M seem to hiding very well which stinks." Said Gordon "Gordo" Leiter.

"S.C.U.M like you said years ago Gordo can be so inconsiderate." Said Phoebe Farragut.

"We need to find S.C.U.M sooner or later and when we do they will be in jail." Said Tracy Milbanks.

"You're right Tracy they will be in jail once we're done with them." Said James. "I just wish I could see my Uncle again."

Tracy thought and got out her phone and secretly sent a message to a unknown source.

A few days later at the building James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe lived outside Warfield Academy a Aston Martin DB5 drove to their front door.

"Uncle James." Said James and he and 007 hugged.

"You have your friend Tracy to thank." Smiled 007.

"I wanted to see you happy again James." Replied Tracy.

"Er thanks Trace." Smiled James.

Tracy smiled seeing that she had helped one of her best friends happy again.

While none of them were looking two men near a black sedan were watching them.

"Enjoying your reunion with your brat while you can 007." Said one of them.

"I agree and the return of Quantum can happen Guy Haines when 007 and his brat of a nephew are dead." Said the other.

"Well that will happen White and I think I know the prefect bait to get the boy and 007 to die is get the girl with the pink jacket." Said Haines.

"You men get the girl." Ordered Mr White.

"Right sir." Said one of their henchmen.

Soon Quantum agents broke into Team Bond Jr's house and grabbed Tracy.

"JAMES!" cried Tracy.

"NO TRACY!" cried James.

"We'll get her back." Said 007.

"Mr Bond look!" called Phoebe.

"Mr White and Guy Haines." Said 007.

"Two members of Quantum?" asked James. "I thought they were destroyed but then again only the good die young."

"I guess that's the way it will always be." Sighed 007.

"Me, IQ and Phoebe will stop the henchmen while you two save Tracy." suggested Gordo.

"Good plan Gordo." Said James.

Soon they were on their way to rescue Tracy only Mr White and Haines had some secret weapons that they had to destroy James and his Uncle.

"SO predictable." Said Mr White.

"We knew we'd lure you both out when a girl was involved." Said Haines.

Then Mr White and Haines got into strong body armour.

"That is so lame." Said Tracy as she kicked one of the henchmen in the nuts.

"OUCH WHY YOU LITTLE!" growled the Henchmen.

"I may not be a successful fighter but I do know how to help my friends." She said and winked at James who smiled as James and 007 got out a rocket launcher that a Quantum Agent who was knocked out by Gordo and fired it at the armour making Haines past out.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON!" yelled Mr White as he tried to use the armour to grab Tracy but she kept dodging.

"Something I learnt from James." Thought Tracy.

Then she kicked Mr White in the face.

"Girls never learn." Said Mr White with a red mark on his face from Tracy's trainer.

"And neither do criminals." Said Tracy as she jumped so Mr White couldn't catch her and James and 007 punch Mr White so hard it destroyed the armour then Haines woke and bashed James badly injuring James's arm.

"JAMES!" cried Tracy.

"Don't worry Trace I still have a few more tricks." Said James.

Then he grabbed a wire and electrocuted Haines's armour making Haines jump out of it.

"This is far from over Bonds and girl The return of Quantum is unstoppable." Growled Haines as he and Mr White escaped.

"Good work James and Tracy I see why James has spoken a lot about you and the rest of you." Smiled 007.

"Thanks Mr Bond." Said Tracy.

"I guess Quantum will be back Mr Bond." Said IQ.

"More likely but none of this is to be told to MI6." Ordered 007.

"You got it." Said Phoebe. "Mum's the word."

"Right-o Mum." Said Gordo leaving Tracy and Phoebe to giggle, James to smile and IQ to stare at the sky.

"Don't worry this is Gordo for you Uncle." Smiled James.

"I see." Said 007.

"James thanks for trying to save me even though I kind of saved myself." Smiled Tracy hugging James.

"It was my pleasure." Said James.

"James has a soft spot for Tracy sir." Whispered IQ.

"I thought so." Said 007. "But we'll let them sort it out."

"Ok." Agreed IQ and Gordo.

"And think you four need to have your skills improved to fight enemies of the future but not today." Said 007.

"Sir yes sir." Said Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe.

"Please call me Uncle James like James does." Said 007.

"Sure." They all said.

"It will take time to accept it that way." Said James.

"Maybe but I think I will enjoy fighting bad guys as long as I don't need to kill them." Said Tracy.

"I'm sure it won't go to that." Said James in an unsure way.

"Ok James." Said Tracy and hugged James one more time that day.

Fade Out


End file.
